a long way from home
by tealeyedmoon69
Summary: Uryu wishes school won't start just yet. Suckish summary; the story is probably too. :3 I do not own Bleach.


It was the day before school would begin again, and for once, Uryu didn't want it to. Returning to school would mean the same isolated days, dealings with the same annoying people, and returning after school to the same hateful home. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd felt that way about his house, with too many unwelcome memories that pained him when he thought about them.

_No,_ he thought. _I won't be pulled under by them again_. Sighing, Uryu stood from his spot in the waiting room of his father's hospital. Exiting out of the front doors, he left for the one place he truly felt at home with. It was a far walk, and by the time he arrived it was late afternoon. Smiling at the faded blue gate that hung crookedly, Uryu let himself into the dark house with a key that he always kept around his neck. He passed the kitchen, bare and deserted, heading for the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway.

He paused at the steps, breathing in the musty air of the long-abandoned place. His footsteps were muffled on the carpeted stairs, his hand leaving at trail on the dusty rail as he ascended to his destination. He reached the place he had been longing to visit for many years, a door at the end of the stairs.

Uryu stood there for a moment, almost too afraid to open the door. Although living with his father was horrible, the memories of this house were in competition for the worst things in his life. But, then again, this was the only place he felt welcomed, like he truly belonged. Pushing away all doubts, he opened the door.

It was exactly the same as she had left it three years ago. That was the last time he'd been there, the last day he'd seen her. Just because she was long gone didn't take away from her presence, so strong and gentle at the same time. Uryu could practically feel her in the room she used to visit so much.

He walked over to the desk, setting a hand on the now-dead clock the occupied the corner. How many times did she tease him about that clock, telling him he was way too old for it? She would just laugh at him when he got all defensive, picking him up and leaving the clock where it stayed.

Uryu took his hand off the clock, his eyes shifting to a single piece of parchment paper that lay folded on the desk. Even though he knew what the letter said, he picked it up and reread it, her smooth writing sprawled on the piece of his life that he hated and loved so much.

The silent house filled with noise so suddenly Uryu cursed. He sighed when he looked at his phone, answering the call with a sullen, "Hello?"

"Hi, Uryu! Am I interrupting something important?"

"No, Orihime, I was just reading." Uryu glanced at the letter held tenderly in his hand

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would like to come over for an ice cream party I'm having. Everyone else said they were busy, and I promise I won't add anything to your ice cream."

Uryu smiled. "Sure Orihime. I'll be there in a little bit."

"That's great! I was thinking about how we hadn't seen each other in a long time. Well, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Orihime."

He walked downstairs, out of his old house, and headed to Orihime's, the letter's words still etched in his mind.

_Dear Uyru,_

_I know how much you counted on me, my love, but it's time for me to leave you. Don't be sad. You'll find so much love in this world if you just opened yourself to it. I don't know when I'll see you next, or if I'll see you at all, but I'll always be there for you. It's time for you to stand on your own, and when you know it, it will be time for you to join me. _

_Until then, stay exactly as you are. You are strong. I love you so much, my son. I leave my soul in your hands._

Walking away from his house, Uryu remembered his earlier thoughts. Maybe school isn't so bad Mother, he thought, looking back at his house. He watched the sun start to set in his backyard, dipping behind a lone gravestone.

Here lies Maemi Ishida

May the smile of her family rest with her.

_Not for too long_, Uryu thought, heading to Orihime's. _I'm going to need that smile._


End file.
